First Dates
by Sheytune
Summary: A series of first dates for various Bones characters - one chapter per pairing.
1. Brennan & Sully

**Note:** This is a new series. Here's how it's going to work. Each chapter will consist of a first date between two characters. Note that there's only one first date per pairing. (In other words, Brennan/Booth will only happen once – and probably last.)

What I need from you are suggestions as to whose date it is, what the activity is on the date, and whose point of view you want to hear.

Here's the first one to get us all started.

**Characters: Brennan & Sully**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. Yes, that would be my best friend, jacket on, bag in hand, walking towards the doors of the lab. At this early hour, it was curious.

"Bren?"

Brennan stopped and turned towards me. "Yes, Angela?"

I pointed at her hand. "That's your bag."

Brennan looked down. "Of course it's my bag, Ange. Who else's bag could it be?"

So she was going to be difficult? Fine. I could do that. "It is _five fifteen_, Brennan. You have your coat on, your bag in your hand, and you're heading for the door. What's going on?"

"I'm leaving, Angela. I have a date."

Oh really? This was the first I'd heard of it. "A date, Bren? Who with?"

She glanced down at her watch. "Sully. The FBI agent from our last case."

"Sully? Agent Sullivan? _Booth's friend_ Sully?"

She shifted her bag, glancing at her watch again. "Yes, Ange. Sully. Look, I really have to get going."

_What on earth was she thinking?_ "Sweetie, what does Booth think about you dating his friend?"

"I haven't told him yet, but I'm sure he'll approve. He's always saying I date losers. I know he thinks highly of Sully, so I'm sure he'll be happy I'm going out with someone he likes. I'm late, Angela, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She turned and walked out the door, her heels clicking on the floor.

* * *

I shouldn't have taken that phone call from Dr. Hellens, but I had been waiting for her return call all day. I had been hoping she had a quick answer for me, but that wasn't the case. By the time I got off the phone, I was already late.

Angela stopping me to give me the third degree didn't help, either. That just made me later. By the time I got home, I was running out of time to change.

Sully had mentioned that I should dress comfortably to spend time outside, so I chose jeans and a top and grabbed a sweater in case it got cold. I hoped we'd be doing something physical. After the day I'd had, I'd be glad to be able to move. I couldn't believe that committee meeting lasted _three hours_. What a waste of time!

I don't really understand Sully. He seems kind of … flighty. What kind of person is trained as an EMT, a kinesiologist, and a master carpenter, but works as an FBI agent? He's obviously very intelligent, but he doesn't really seem to stick with anything.

Booth thinks he's a good guy, though. I trust Booth. If he likes Sully, Sully must be OK. Sully's certainly attractive. I'm very much looking forward to getting to know him better – _especially _physically. David and I broke up months ago, and I very much miss the physical side of our relationship.

If I'm being honest, I miss the emotional side of our relationship too. You know, having someone to go for dinner with or to tell about my day. Maybe I can have that with Sully.

I'd like that.

* * *

When we first met, I thought she was bossy and kind of … cold. You know, all about the science, no room in her little world for people.

I was wrong. Well, yeah, she is kind of bossy, but it's because she wants the job done right. She's a good sport, too. She didn't even flinch when we had to interview that creep. We had to do a lot of traveling on this case, and she coped with waiting around airports like it was something she did all the time. Of course, she pulled out her laptop at the gate – she said that she wanted to get some work done – but every once in a while I could convince her to talk to me instead.

I know she's proud of her work, but I kind of wonder if that's all there is to her life.

She's pretty amazing. Pretty, crazy smart, caring – I'm kind of surprised she's not seeing someone. The guys at the office were speculating whether she was involved with Booth, but she's not. Instead, she agreed to go out with me.

Where do you take a world-renowned scientist and best-selling author on a date?

I'm sure she has guys trying to impress her with meals at fancy restaurants all the time. I've never been fond of being just like everyone else.

That's why I decided to do something different. She's active, and she likes to _do_ things – she doesn't seem like the couch potato type. That's why I decided that our first date should be a hike. I've found a hiking trail that looks good. I've packed a picnic lunch and warned her to dress for walking.

This is going to be great.

* * *

What did I do to deserve this?

I mean, I shouldn't have shot that clown, no matter how _annoying_ the music was. I don't really care that the ice cream guy had to get a new clown head – I even _paid_ for the new one. No, what bothers me is that while I was waiting for that shrink to sign my paper, _my _partner was working with someone else.

At first I was happy she was working with Sully – he's a good guy and I knew he'd look out for her.

That was before I went over to the Jeffersonian to tell her the good news and found out that she had left early to go on a _date_ with Sully. That took all of the joy out of being cleared to go back to work.

I wonder what they're doing – not that I really want to know. Let me rephrase that – I really _don't_ want to know what they're doing.

Of course, that won't stop Bones from telling me about it in excruciating detail tomorrow.

* * *

She's really beautiful when she's laughing.

You know, for someone who is so straightforward, she has this subtle shyness – it's like she sometimes expects me to be making fun of her.

Sure, she's not like everyone else – she doesn't always know what relatively common expressions mean, and while she's very knowledgeable about things that interest her, she seems to ignore things that don't. It's refreshing. Spending an evening with her is not like spending an evening with anyone else I've ever met.

The hike up here was fun. She's kind of competitive and didn't lag behind at all. In fact, if Ididn't have a competitive streak, _I _probably would have been the one to lag behind.

I could visibly see her relaxing as we hiked. It was nice. I suspect that having two simultaneous careers means she doesn't have much chance to just relax.

The picnic was a hit, too. We found a nice clearing and I set up the blanket and brought out the food. She helped – she's not the type of person who expects to be waited on. As we ate, I got to learn more about her. Somehow, I wasn't surprised to learn that she's trained in several types of martial arts. I've had some martial arts training as well, and she agreed to spar with me tomorrow.

She's a good kisser, too. That's as far as it went.

This could be a life-changing relationship. I don't want to rush it.

* * *

**Who's next? **


	2. Hodgins & Clarissa

**Note:** Thanks for all of the reviews and the suggestions! I'll get to them soon, but this one was already in progress.

**Characters: Hodgins and Clarissa**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

Her parents had been friends with my parents. I met them at my parents' funeral, but Clarissa was away at school. I didn't meet her until the next summer at the club.

When I first saw her, I was smitten. I didn't think I'd ever seen anyone as beautiful as her. I was determined to impress her. I didn't think it would be hard. I several flashy cars courtesy of my trust fund and enough cash to buy whatever I wanted – and what I wanted was her. Of course, she wasn't for sale.

We danced, and I fell further under her spell. At the end of the night, I asked if she'd go out with me the next night.

I was _shocked_ when she said no.

Looking back, I was an arrogant idiot. Of course, I was an 18 year old boy – it kind of goes with the territory.

The next weekend, I ran into her at the beach. She was with her friends, and so was I. By mid-afternoon, I had managed to buy her an ice cream cone. By the end of the day, she had agreed to dinner the next night.

I went all out. I pulled strings to get a reservation at the hottest restaurant in town. (Like I said, I was an arrogant jerk.) When I pulled up at her front door, I was dressed to the nines – or at least I thought I was. In retrospect, I looked pretty silly. The car was freshly washed and waxed, and the music was far louder than necessary.

When she came to the door, I was blown away all over again.

Under my rebellious teenage exterior was some remnant of the manners my parents had taught me, so I rushed to get the car door for her. She got in and I closed it after her, then _slid over the hood_ to get to my side. (Yeah, yeah, I know. I _told_ you I was an idiot.)

That's when I panicked. I was sitting in my flashy car with a beautiful girl and I couldn't think of _anything_ to talk about. I started babbling about the car and tried not to notice how bored she looked.

Man, it was a long drive to the restaurant. Somehow, I managed to regain my senses between dropping the car off with the valet and walking into the restaurant. I smiled my most charming smile and asked if we could start over.

As we sat down, I did what I should have done to start with – I asked about her. You know, what her plans were for school, what her hobbies were, what she liked to do in her free time. It worked. We both relaxed. I told her about my plans to get a business degree and my latest rock climbing trip. She talked about her charity work and the interior design program she was planning to start in the fall.

The waiter came to take our order, and we realized that we hadn't even _looked_ at the menu yet.

We talked and laughed long into the night. By the time I looked at my watch, it was late. The drive home was much more relaxed – our easy conversation continued right until we got to her place. I could see shadows through the curtains – her parents, waiting for her to get home safely. I parked in front of the house and walked her to the door five minutes before her curfew.

That's when the awkwardness returned. I wasn't sure if I should kiss her – and if I should, what kind of kiss should it be?

She made the decision for me. She leaned over and pressed her lips on mine in the sweetest kiss I'd ever experienced, then she smiled at me and walked into the house.

I pretty much floated back to the car.

* * *

**Who's next? **


	3. Sweets & Daisy

**Note:** I've had quite a few requests for this one. (Also, a question: If you were dressed up for a date and your date dumped you, would you a) book a therapy session & show up without getting changed, or b) change your clothes before doing anything else? Yes, I just re-watched The Man In the Outhouse.)

**Characters: Sweets and Daisy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

You know, this started out as a terrible day.

First of all, I was still reeling from my boyfriend dumping me last night. I don't understand it! I mean, _he_ was annoying, with his accordion playing and needing the window open and lack of basic hygiene. If anything_, I_ should have dumped _him_.

I was just happy I got to go to my prestigious internship at the Jeffersonian this morning. Dr. Brennan is my hero, you know. She's so smart and accomplished and beautiful. I want to be her when I grow up.

When Dr. Saroyan told me that I was fired, I was devastated. I did everything I was supposed to do. I showed initiative and found out what happened to cause those fractures on the victim. I even sifted through those barrels of excrement!

It seems unfair to fire someone after she's done _that_.

Fair or not, I was definitely fired. I came home and tried to figure out what I was going to do. I mean, I need an internship to graduate. It's too late to get another internship for this term, which means I'd have to wait until next term, which means I'd graduate late! Me!

After crying for a while, I decided not to do anything else today. After all, _nothing _had gone right yet – there was nothing to do but wallow for the rest of the day. I put on my pajamas and watched sappy movies on TV. Of course, then I started crying – but I think that's good, right? I see it as a sign that I've started healing. I'm an _excellent _healer. I guess it's because my family was such a mess – I've learned to take abandonment and rejection and _use_ them. That's how I've gotten so far in my life. One day, I'm going to be the best forensic anthropologist in the world. Then, they'll know what they're missing.

I used to want to be the second best forensic anthropologist. Dr. Brennan would be first, of course. We'd have so much in common. We'd be sure to be best friends. We could hang out and talk about bones and men and everything. Now that she _fired_ me, though, I want to be first. She'll regret firing me when I'm the best.

Eventually, I got hungry, so I had to get up and find some food. I _knew_ I should have gone grocery shopping yesterday. There wasn't much left in the cupboard – a little pasta, some dried beans, and some rice – and the refrigerator only contained some expired salad dressing, a half-empty jar of pickles, and some withered carrots.

I was considering having some food delivered when the phone rang. When the caller introduced himself as Lance, I didn't know who he was. Isn't that _wild_? How could I not know who Lance was?

Of course, once I realized he was the psychologist from the Jeffersonian, I was thrilled that he called. Wasn't it sweet of him to call after he _knew_ I'd been fired? He's so kind and caring.

I was speechless when he asked me out! Well, not _actually _speechless – I said "yes" pretty fast – but figuratively speechless, you know? I never expected _that!_ I was excited, though – he's kind of cute, and we have _so much_ in common. Did you know that I minored in psychology?

Anyway, we decided to go for dinner _right away!_ Isn't that _perfect_? I mean, I didn't have any food in the apartment and he wanted to go for _dinner!_ It's like fate, you know?

I rushed around, showering and trying to find an outfit that was cute enough to wear. I went through everything in my closet before I found the _perfect_ dress. Finally, I was dressed just as the buzzer rang. I locked the door and ran down the stairs to meet him at the front. He was waiting nervously in the lobby. He looked _so handsome_, all prim and proper in his suit.

We sat down and ordered. When the food arrived, both of our entrees looked _so _good, so we swapped pieces so we could each try them both. It was _wonderful!_ As we ate, we talked about school, work, and my yoga class. I told him about my cats – I have three, you know – and it turns out he's a cat person too!

We chatted for hours! He's such a good listener, and I feel so _comfortable_ with him, you know? It's like we've known each other _forever_.

When the meal was over, we went outside and started walking. I don't even know where we were going – we were just talking and laughing and walking. Eventually, I realized I was cold, so he gave me his jacket. Isn't that just the sweetest thing?

It was so romantic – the two of us, strolling through the neighborhood, his arm around me.

We walked and talked for hours, until finally it was time to go home. One of us had to work the next day, after all. He drove me home and I invited him in, but he refused, saying he didn't want to rush things.

Isn't that _refreshing_?

Then, just before he left, he walked me to the front door and kissed me. It was _awesome_ – tender and sweet, giving without demanding more. When the kiss ended, he brushed my hair back and told me he'd call me tomorrow.

I turned just before I reached the door of the stairs. He was smiling at me from just outside the front door, so I blew him a kiss before I walked up the stairs.

I know, it was a perfect first date, right?

Is it too early for me to call him?

* * *

**Does Daisy have cats? She seems like the kind of person who has cats.**

**Who's next (Booth, right)? **


	4. Booth & Rebecca

**Note:** Thanks to all of you who took the time to review! I love hearing from you.

**Characters: Booth and Rebecca**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

It had been a long week. These days, it seems like every week is a long week. When I first found out I was going to have brain surgery, I thought I'd bounce right back. Sure, I'd need a few weeks to recover, but then I'd be good as new.

It hasn't worked out that way.

I mean, I _want_ to be recovered, to be able to go to work all day and do my job – figure out who's telling the truth, shoot straight, protect my partner – but that's getting harder.

Of course, the hardest thing for me to do these days is get through a day without touching her. By the time it gets to Friday, I just want to go home, crack open a beer or two, and try to forget the mess my life has become.

I never _really _forget – falling in love with your partner is not the kind of thing you can block out, even if you're not sure it's real – but at least if she's not around, I don't have to worry about screwing up and telling her how I feel.

This weekend I have Parker. That makes it easier. When he's here, I'm busy going for bike rides and playing with Legos. I don't have time to wonder what Bones is doing – or who she's doing it with.

I'm so _lucky _to have Parker. Sure, I would have preferred the traditional family – a wife, Parker, a couple more kids – but having Parker and Bones in my life is worth giving up the rest of the dream.

This night, I had convinced Parker to get his homework done so that we could play the rest of the weekend. He had finished most of his homework and was diligently completing his math as I checked my e-mail, hoping that nothing had come up that would mean I had to work on the weekend.

Happy that nothing had happened since I left work, I logged out and closed my laptop as Parker set down his pencil. "All done!"

I looked over at the clock – almost bedtime. "OK, Park, what do you want for a snack – apple or banana?"

He chose a banana, so I poured him a glass of juice and grabbed one from the kitchen. "Here you go."

He concentrated on peeling it for a moment, then looked up. "Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, Parker. What's up?"

He glanced down at his snack, then said, "When you met mom, did you fall in love with her right away?"

That was pretty much the last question I was expecting. Buying time, I pulled out my chair and sat down. My stalling done, I answered his question. "Not right away, Parker. It took some time. Did I ever tell you how I met your mother?"

Parker shook his head. "No, Dad. How?"

I took a deep breath and started the story.

"Parker, you know I was in a war, right?" At his nod, I continued. "War is awful, Parker, and I had to do a lot of things that I was angry and sad about. When I came home, I made some mistakes.

"Do you remember how I told you that God loves us even when we make mistakes? Well, one day I decided that I needed to talk to God, so I went into a church to pray. I was there for a long time. When I left, I walked down the street and went into a coffee shop to buy a coffee.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was, and after I got my coffee I turned around and ran into your mom. I spilled my coffee on her winter jacket.

"I was really embarrassed to have done something so silly, but when I looked at her … she was so _beautiful_, I could hardly breathe. I grabbed some napkins off the counter to clean off her jacket, and I was falling over myself apologizing, and she just smiled at me.

"I wasn't in love with her – not yet – but when she asked me if I'd sit and have coffee with her, I said yes.

"We sat in the coffee shop for hours. She was still going to school. I was done school, but I didn't know what I wanted to do next. She told me about her classes and I told her about some of the careers I was considering. Your mom had biked to the coffee shop, and we talked about how much she liked cycling. We found out we both liked skiing – we even talked about going skiing together one day. We argued about music – we had a few favorites in common, but mostly we liked different stuff."

Parker grinned up at me. "I know. Girls like weird music, right Dad?"

_Kids. _"Not all girls, Parker. Girls like different kinds of music, just like boys, but your mom and I don't like much of the same stuff."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, we ran out of coffee so I went back to the counter to get some more, and I bought some banana bread and muffins, too."

My son nodded. "Mom likes banana bread. Me too."

I reached over and tousled his hair. "I know, squirt. Last time I bought some, you ate it all before I had a chance to eat _any_ of it.

"Anyway, we were talking and talking until finally your mom realized she had to go to a class. I really liked her, and I was afraid that I would never see her again, so I asked for her phone number. She gave it to me and I told her that I'd call her the next day. "

"Were you in love with her then?"

"I don't know, bub. I liked her really a lot, but lots of times it takes a while before you're really in love with someone."

Parker picked up his juice, obviously thinking about what I had said.

"Park? Why do you ask?"

Parker took a drink of his juice, then set down the glass. "There's this girl in my class, Micah? We play at recess sometimes. I like her a lot. My friend Owen says I'm in love with her."

I reached out and patted his shoulder. "Parker, you are going to fall in love dozens of times. You're going to love people and sports teams and songs. That's OK – wonderful, in fact. You can play with Micah, you can like her a lot, and that's fine. One day when you're grown up, you'll realize that you've found the one person who you want to spend the rest of your life with. It might be someone you've known for a long time, or it might be someone you don't meet until you're already grown up. You don't need to figure out your whole life right now."

My son smiled up at me, obviously relieved. "OK. Thanks, Dad."

I smiled back, glad that his problem was so easily solved, then clapped my hands together. "OK, kiddo, time for bed. Go brush your teeth.

* * *

**Any thoughts on who's next?**


	5. Angela & Roxie

**Note:** This one was interesting to write. So? Did I capture them?

**Characters: Angela and Roxie**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

Why do I have _nothing_ to wear? Sure, I have clothes, but nothing that's appropriate for _this_.

I _really_ like her. She's pretty and _so_ talented. I admire her art so much. I know I'm good, but she seems to have an insight that I just don't have. She's got a great sense of humor, too. We've been in a couple of the same classes, but I didn't realize how funny she could be until the workshop last weekend.

She's shy, too - sometimes a little _too _shy. I mean, I didn't even realize she was trying to flirt with me right away – and I don't usually have trouble noticing when someone is flirting with me.

Of course, the "someone" who is flirting with me is usually a guy. I've never dated a woman before.

I mean, sure I've kissed women. I've even had sex with women before, but that was more of a group thing – something I did because the guy (or guys) I was with liked it.

What can I say, you're _supposed_ to experiment in college, right?

This is different.

Like I said, I really like her. That's probably why I'm so nervous – and why I can't find _anything _to wear.

I'm ready otherwise – showered, shaved, lotioned, hair blown dry in a way that makes it look like I've spent no time on it. I've used just the right amount of my favorite perfume.

I just have _nothing_ to wear.

We're meeting at a coffee house – she lives quite a ways away, and she is suggested we meet on campus. After that, we're going to a one-man show by a friend of mine. I don't know how good it will be – but I get to watch it with Roxie, and that's all I care about.

The bed is heaped with clothes. I need to get them put away. I am definitely planning to bring her back here after the show.

What am I going to wear?

* * *

I'm _so_ lucky. I can't believe I'm sitting here on a date with _Angela_.

She looks fantastic. Of course, she's always beautiful.

I was _shocked_ when she asked me out. I've had a bit of a crush on her for months, but I know she usually dates guys. I didn't think she'd be interested in me.

She is, though.

I don't think she's using me for some sort of token lesbian experience in college, either. The way she's looking at me tonight, she wants me as much as I want her.

I'm so lucky.

As much as I enjoy Angela's company, I'm not really enjoying the show. It kind of feels like the guy who wrote it was trying to make it deep and meaningful, without any real idea what he wanted to say. I feel sorry for the goldfish, too. I'm sure this isn't how they want to live.

I was a nervous wreck this afternoon. I was afraid I had the wrong day. I was afraid that I'd show up at one coffee house and she'd be at another one. I was afraid that my bus would be late, or that I'd fall in a puddle on the way here.

When I saw here standing there, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously, my nervousness disappeared.

I hope this performance is over soon. Sure, I'll have to think of nice things to say about the show - we're invited backstage, and I don't want to embarrass Angela in front of her friend – but after that we can be alone.

Well, not necessarily _alone _alone – it's not like I'm expecting her to invite me back to her place, as much as I'd like that, and I'm certainly not going to ask her to bus it back to my place – but we can sit somewhere and talk, just the two of us. There's so much I want to know about her – what her favorite color is, whether she prefers dogs or cats, the kind of music she likes, how she balances the part of her that takes _computer science_ classes of all things, with the artistic side of her. I want to know everything.

She's so smart, and beautiful, and fun. When I'm with her, I always have a good time. I don't think I've ever laughed as much as I did during our workshop last Saturday.

This really has been a perfect first date.

Except for the goldfish, of course.

* * *

**So, my plan is the next one will be Booth/Cam, then Zach/Naomi, then the final two. I'm still open to suggestions, though. **


	6. Brennan & Michael

**Note:** I started a new job on Tuesday (after having been unemployed for 7 months). I'm having trouble staying awake outside of work, so I suspect updates will be only on weekends for the foreseeable future. It's possible the next one will be up tomorrow, though.

**Characters: Brennan & Michael**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

"_Really?_" Brennan's voice was filled with wonder.

"Really, Tempe. Our research is going to be published. This is your first publication, isn't it?"

"Yes … I … I can't believe it", she said, trying not to let her voice betray her elation.

Michael stood from his desk chair and grabbed his coat. "Then we need to go out and celebrate. Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

"But … I should work on my dissertation. I …"

Michael slung his arm casually around her shoulders, guiding her to the door. "It's not every day you get published. You'll be done your dissertation a month ahead of time anyway. Take the day off."

Before Brennan knew what was happening, she was seated in the passenger seat of Michael's car on the way to an off-campus pub.

By the time they were sitting in a quiet booth, Brennan had managed to outwardly contain herself. They had a leisurely lunch. As they ate their meals and drank their beer, they planned their next research project and talked about their plans for the summer. Michael was committed to a project in Tibet and he was anxious for Brennan to join him. She was interested, but concerned that it would distract her from completing her dissertation. Finally, she agreed to give it serious consideration.

It was late afternoon by the time Michael paid the bill. He handed Brennan her coat and they walked out the door.

Michael offered to drive Brennan home. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to get any work done, she agreed, grateful for a ride that would save her an hour on public transportation.

Michael pulled up on the street in front of the house where Brennan rented a basement apartment. He jumped out, running around to her side of the car as she climbed out. He pulled her into a hug, saying "Congratulations, Tempe", then leaned down to kiss her.

Brennan threw herself into the kiss, happy to have an outlet for the joy that still bubbled through her. Soon, they were stumbling through the door of her shabby apartment, barely managing to slam the door shut before removing each other's clothes. Before long, their clothes were strewn across the floor and they were devouring each other on the futon in the corner.

It was hours late when Brennan woke to find Michael pulling on his clothes. "Michael?"

He walked back over to the bed, kneeling to kiss her. "I didn't want to wake you. I have an early meeting in the morning. I have to get home."

Brennan nodded, still groggy with sleep. "OK. 'Night, Michael."

He chuckled. "Good night, Tempe. I'll see you at school tomorrow, OK?"

She was asleep again before the door closed behind him.

* * *

**I think Booth & Cam are next. ** **Is anyone still reading these?**


	7. Booth & Cam

**Note:** Thanks to all of those who took the time to reassure me that people are still reading!

**Characters: Booth & Cam**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

I'm _so_ tired. I really don't want to go out tonight.

I said I would, though, so I'd better figure out a way to get through this.

I've had a brutal week – 83 hours at the hospital. All I really want to do is wash the dishes that are piled in the sink and go to sleep.

That's not his fault, though. He seems like a good guy. He's good looking and fun to talk to.

I met him last Saturday at the pub trivia night that Jen dragged me to. He was part of the team at the next table, and we got _really _competitive. In the end, my team won by one point.

I was kind of surprised when he asked me out afterwards. I mean, a lot of guys take it badly when a woman beats them at something like that.

He, on the other hand, took my competitiveness as a challenge. I think it pushed him to try harder than he would have otherwise.

That's kind of refreshing.

That's why I said yes. He suggested we go bowling, bragging that he was an excellent bowler so he'd have a chance of winning. At the time, it sounded fun.

It still would if I weren't so tired.

I need to leave in 45 minutes if I'm going to be on time. I don't want to be late – there was a little too much vulnerability in his voice when he asked me out for me to want to leave him standing there by himself.

I'll lay here for five more minutes then go take a quick shower. Hopefully that will wake me up.

* * *

I can't believe I'm so nervous.

I've never really had trouble meeting women before, but I'm out of practice. What can I say? It has been a while since I've been on a first date. Sure, I dated a lot in high school and college, but since I left the army I've been more of a relationship guy. I was with Jessica for 2 years, and since we broke up a few months ago, I haven't really gotten back into the whole dating scene.

I like Cam, though. I wonder what it's short for – Cameron? Camille? Maybe it's just Cam. I'll have to ask her tonight. I've never seen anyone so intent on winning a stupid trivia contest. Of course, that made me even more determined to win. I was _so close_, too. If I'd gotten that last question, my team would have won. Oh well, she's beautiful when she's gloating.

We're supposed to meet in 2 minutes. I hope she shows up. I figured someone as competitive as her would enjoy trying to beat me at bowling. Maybe I should have picked something less goofy, though.

* * *

Traffic _would_ be crazy when I was already late. I was a little afraid that my old beater would break down half-way here, but I made it to the bowling alley only a minute late.

He looked nervous standing there in the doorway. I'm glad I wasn't later.

It was a little awkward at first – we barely know each other, after all – but after the first couple of frames, we both started to relax. He has told me a few things about himself – he has a younger brother, he was in the army, his first name is Seeley but he never uses it, he applied at the FBI and is waiting to hear back. I've also learned some things he hasn't told me – he's even cuter when he smiles, he likes to win but is a good sport when he loses, and he'll have one beer but no more.

I have to say, this is the most fun I've ever had while wearing rented shoes. I can almost forget how tired I am.

* * *

Tonight has been fun. Cam's a really good sport. I'm a good bowler, but she came close to beating me. It's that innate competitiveness, I guess.

It's hard for me to believe that I just met her. In some ways, it feels like I've known her forever. I'm so _comfortable_ with her. I've told her things I don't usually talk about with people I've just met.

I can't believe she's almost a _doctor_. Man, she's smart. Sleepy, too – I've caught her yawning three or four times tonight. I don't' think I'm boring her. I know enough about women to know that she's having as much fun as I am, but she mentioned that she has been working a lot this week.

We're almost done our second game. As much as I like her, I think I'll suggest calling it a night after this one. I don't want her falling asleep on the drive home.

Besides, with any luck she'll be part of my life for a long time.

* * *

**Wow. Watch one hockey game and the whole afternoon disappears. I think Zach/Naomi is next. Any suggestions as to what Zach would do on a date?**


	8. Zach & Naomi

**Note:** The point of view is all over the place in this one. Sorry about that.

**Characters: Zach and Naomi**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

The only sound in the car was music from the car radio. The two men sat quietly, each lost in his own world. They were almost at the Jeffersonian when Zach spoke. "I won't need a ride home tonight."

Hodgins glanced over at him. "Yeah? Why not?"

"I have a date."

Hodgins snorted. "_You?_"

"Yes. It is customary in our society for young adults to engage in social intercourse in order to find a suitable mate."

Hodgins laughed. "I hope you didn't explain it that way when she asked you."

Zach was offended. "_I_ asked _her_."

His laughter dying down, Hodgins asked, "OK, Zach, OK. So who is the lucky lady?"

"Naomi from Paleontology."

Hodgins racked his brains, trying to put the name to a face. Finally he succeeded. "Oh! She's cute."

Zach nodded. "Yes, she is very attractive. Her features are very symmetrical and she has an optimal waist-to-hip ratio."

"I hope you didn't say _that_ when you asked her, either."

"I told her that I thought she was very beautiful and asked if she would have dinner with me. She said yes."

"So? Where are you taking her for dinner?"

"That Italian place down the block. My research has shown that women like good food, and pasta is very popular in this society."

Hodgins chuckled. "Research? You really _are_ an alien."

Hurt, Zach said, "Hey! I just wanted to choose something that Naomi would enjoy."

"Sorry, Zach. I'm sure you'll have a great time."

* * *

When Zach asked me to dinner, he was so sweet. Turning him down would have felt like kicking a puppy, so I said yes.

Don't get me wrong – he's sweet, but he's a little weird, too. It's like he comes from a different world. He once told my friend Abby that she had a pleasing facial structure. Who _says_ things like that?

Still, I said I'd have dinner with him, so I will. I've been responsible – Abby knows who I'll be with, and if she can't get in touch with me tomorrow, she'll call the cops.

I'm probably being melodramatic – it's not like I think he's some kind of serial killer – but better safe than sorry, right?

The people he works with seem to like him. That's another point in his favor.

I hope this isn't a huge disaster.

* * *

My hands are perspiring. I hope she doesn't expect me to hold her hand on the way to the restaurant.

I'm a little nervous. Actually, I'm extremely nervous. I want this to go well. Naomi is so _pretty_, and she's really nice.

I asked Hodgins whether she'd expect me to kiss her and he just rolled his eyes and asked, "What do you think?" Obviously, I don't know – that's why I asked.

I want to kiss her, but I'm nervous too. What if she doesn't think I'm a good kisser? What if she tells that friend of hers and they laugh at me?

I hope that doesn't happen. I really like her.

* * *

This evening has gone better than I expected.

It was a little awkward at first, but over dinner I asked him what TV shows he likes. It turns out we both like _Firefly_. That gave us something to talk about and we both relaxed.

We ended up having a pretty good time. I knew he was sweet, but I didn't know how funny he can be. Smart, too. He's half-way through two doctorates. I like that – some guys are intimidated by my doctorate, but Zach likes that I'm intelligent.

On our way back to the Jeffersonian, I suggested we stop at an ice cream stand. He seemed a little confused by the number of choices. He's not really a spontaneous guy. Finally, he chose a flavor and we continued our walk.

He seemed to have trouble walking, talking, and eating ice cream all at the same time, and he ended up with ice cream above his lip. I couldn't resist – I stopped walking and, when he stopped, leaned over and kissed him. As we walked the rest of the way back to work, we both had big smiles on our faces.

* * *

**So … I'm going to try to get one more up this week, which means it's B/B next weekend. I need suggestions. What's their first date going to be like?**


	9. Jared & Padme

**Note:** It's not even a weekend!

**Characters: Jared and Padme**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

Some people compare falling in love with being hit by a bolt from above. That's how it was for me.

Of course, in my case, I was literally hit by someone diving off the cliff above me. I thought for a brief second that I was going to die. When I surfaced, I was _furious_. I turned and opened my mouth to yell at the _idiot_ who almost killed me. That's when I saw _her_ for the first time.

Man, she was gorgeous.

So gorgeous, in fact, that I forgot how angry I was.

It didn't take long before we had introduced ourselves. We found out we lived relatively near each other – surprising, since we were both half a world away from home.

We played in the water – splashing, racing, and trying to dunk each other. She was competitive, and I found myself unexpectedly underwater more than once. It was more than worth it, if only to hear her amazing laugh at my chagrin.

Eventually, we tired, so we climbed out and sat side by side on the shore. Her towel, shoes, and clothes were at the top of the cliff, so we sat side by side on my towel, talking and laughing.

Believe me, there are worse ways to spend a sunny afternoon than sitting beside a beautiful woman who is wearing nothing but a bathing suit.

I've never met anyone else who I've felt such an instant connection with. I don't know whether it was because we met so far outside of my normal comfort zone or whether we were lovers in a past life, but we talked about everything.

We talked about what we were doing in India. She was visiting distant relatives and connecting to the land of her ancestors. I was looking for adventure and trying to figure out how to rely on myself.

She talked about her teaching job – how she enjoyed seeing young kids grow and learn. I told her about my naval career.

She talked about how she put herself through university by working as an escort. I told her about my dishonorable discharge from the navy and how I didn't really know what I was going to do with the rest of my life.

She told me about her attempts to live up to her parents' expectations. I told her about my older brother. I learned about her pet peeves and her hobbies, and I told her about mine.

We talked long enough that our bathing suits dried. As the sun started to set, I knew we had to call it a day. I offered to walk her up to where she'd left her things. As we walked, she took my hand, sometimes nestled in close to me, sometimes pulling me along. When the path got rocky, I offered to carry her, so she hopped up on my back and I gave her a piggy back ride up the path.

Finally, we reached the pile of her belongings. Luckily, they were undisturbed. She hopped down off of my back and pulled on her jeans and t-shirt, then slid her feet into her shoes.

I stood there awkwardly, trying to think of some reason to prolong our day, but it was like my brain had stalled. Not knowing what to say, I stepped closer and kissed her. Hey, it's not like I had much to lose anyway. Besides, we'd spent hours together and, unlike my brother, I'm not willing to wait forever.

When the kiss was over, she looked up at me, smiled, and suggested that I give her a ride on my bike.

I jumped at the chance, and soon we were riding down a dirt road, her arms wrapped around me. We couldn't go to quickly – the road wasn't in great shape and I had to keep my eyes peeled for animals – but that was fine. I would have been happy for the ride to last forever.

It didn't though – eventually, we reached the town. I parked the bike and we wandered hand in hand through the streets and alleys, eventually stopping for some food.

Far too soon, it was getting dark. I _still _didn't want the day to end, but I knew it had to. We climbed back on my bike and I drove her back to meet her family. We made plans to meet in two days, and we said goodnight.

I rode back to my hotel carefully and fell into bed, my mind filled with thoughts of her.

* * *

**Only two left! The next one will (probably) be short – then it's the final one. The question is, what are B&B going to do on their first date? Let me know your thoughts!**


	10. Booth & Stephanie

**Note:** This is what I had in mind when I started this series.

**Characters: Booth and Stephanie**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

Brennan walked into the restaurant and looked around for Max. She was early, and it was a surprise to see him already seated at a table across the room. As she walked closer, she noticed that Max wasn't alone. Sitting beside him, their hands clasped together on the table, was a pleasant-looking older woman.

Her steps slowed as she walked closer. Finally, she drew to a stop beside her father. Max stood and threw his arms around her as Brennan stood there, arms at her sides. "Honey! It's so good to see you. I'd like you to meet Maxine. We met at a _Computers For Seniors_ class.

Brennan's brow furrowed. "But Dad, you're very familiar with computers."

Max smiled at her as he sat down. "That's why I was teaching the class, honey."

Brennan hung her bag over the back of her chair and sat down. "But isn't that unethical? The teacher dating a student?"

Maxine spoke up. "No, dear, it's just a community interest class. And I very much enjoyed it." She and Max exchanged a besotted look while Brennan's mind raced, trying to process the idea of her father with a _girlfriend_. Needing some emotional space, she picked up her menu and pretended to be engrossed in it.

Their server was attentive and luckily their food arrived quickly. As they ate, Brennan forced herself to make stilted conversation with her father and his date.

Despite the best efforts of all three of them, it was a relief when dinner was over and their cheque arrived. Brennan insisted on paying, then said goodnight, claiming that work was waiting for her at home.

However, when she got home, she didn't work. Instead, she sat on her couch, a glass of wine in her hand, mentally reviewing memories from her childhood – her mom reading her a story, her dad showing her what happened when they vinegar with baking soda, her parents cuddled together on the couch late at night.

Finally, Brennan got up and went to bed. It took her a long time to fall asleep and, when she did, she woke almost every hour, finally falling into a deep sleep just before the alarm went off.

Exhausted, she dragged herself out of bed. She trudged through her morning routine and went to work. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Booth had just turned his computer off and had his keys in his hand when Caroline bustled into his office.

"Good afternoon, Booth. I need the Patel case file."

Booth glanced over at the pile of case files sitting on his desk.

"Can it wait until tomorrow, Caroline? I was just leaving for the night."

"Can it _wait?_ Do you think I'm here because I need to see your pretty face? Of _course_ it can't wait."

Booth tossed his keys down on the desk and started thumbing through the case files. He was almost at the bottom of the pile when he remembered – that case file was still with Brennan at the Jeffersonian.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, Bones has that file."

"Well go over there and _get _it, cherie. It's important."

Booth picked up his keys, giving up on the idea of going home to shower, shave, and change clothes before his date. If he made it to the Jeffersonian and back in 45 minutes, he'd be at the restaurant on time.

Traffic was heavy, but he still managed to make it to the Jeffersonian in fifteen minutes. He parked outside the employee entrance, lights flashing, and practically raced to the Medico-Legal lab. He found Brennan working on the computer in her office.

"Hi Bones, how are you doing?"

She looked over at him as he stood at the doorway. "I'm fine, Booth."

Booth could tell that something was bothering her, but he knew he didn't have much time. Making a mental note to ask her about it later, he said, "Caroline needs the Patel file."

Brennan turned away from him and picked up the file sitting on the desk, then stood and walked towards him. "Here you go, Booth."

Relieved that she had been able to locate it so quickly, Booth took the file. "Thanks, Bones, you've saved my life with Caroline!"

Brennan reached out and put her hand on his arm, a hopeful smile on her face. "Hey Booth, I'm pretty much done here. Do you want to meet at the diner for dinner after you get the file to Caroline?"

"I'm sorry, Bones, I have dinner plans tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

Booth turned and rushed back to his car, trying to forget the look of pain on his partner's face.

* * *

Booth couldn't remember the last time he had been on a first date.

There had been a time when it had been easy for him to meet women. He had dated regularly. He had been in long term relationships. Over the last few years, that had faded away to be replaced by spending time with a woman he wouldn't let himself touch. After his surgery, he had been _so sure_ that he loved Brennan – but everyone they knew seemed to think he needed to give it time, so he waited. As he did, he realized that they were right. Brennan trusted him implicitly. If he was wrong about his feelings, he could destroy her.

Despite how close he felt to Brennan, she wasn't there when he got home at the end of a long day. She wasn't there when he woke up in the morning. He couldn't plan a romantic getaway with her or argue about whose turn it was to take out the garbage.

Friday night, there had been a going away party for another agent who had quit his job to move to Australia. It was a big gathering full of colleagues, friends and family. Stephanie had been there, and Booth had enjoyed talking and flirting with her. At the end of the evening, he had asked her to have dinner with him.

As he pulled into a parking space, he wondered if he had made a mistake. He took a deep breath before walking through the door with a minute to spare. Stephanie was waiting for him in the vestibule.

Before long, they were seated around a cozy table. The dim lighting helped add to the intimate atmosphere.

To Booth's relief, the conversation was easy and engaging. They ordered their meals and, as they did, Booth noticed that she was ordering a dish with meat in it.

Their food arrived and, as they ate, they discussed the latest movies and TV shows. Several times, Booth found himself surprised that Stephanie understood his comments without needing them to be explained.

Eventually, the waiter brought the bill. Booth reached for it, saying "My treat." He was surprised again when she just smiled and said "Thank you" without arguing.

They stood and walked out of the restaurant together. When they reached Stephanie's car, she smiled at him and said, "You know, there's a great pastry shop down the street. Why don't we go there for dessert?"

Booth looked at her but all he could see was the hopeful smile on Brennan's face when she asked him to dinner – and the hurt look when he turned her down.

His hand reached into his pocket for his keys as he said, "I've had a nice time, Stephanie, and you're great – but I have to go. I'm sorry."

He was in his car and out of the parking lot before she was able to move.

* * *

**Hmm. Booth should turn around and go back, right? If you disagree, feel free to drop me a review and let me know. :) **


	11. Booth & Brennan

**Note:** This is a week later than I wanted it to be, but sometimes that's how it goes. We're finally here.

**Characters: Booth and Brennan**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them

* * *

By the time I came to my senses, I was parked in my usual spot at Bones's place.

_What was I doing?_

Had I really left a date – one that had been going surprising well, at that – to barge into my partner's apartment uninvited?

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I abandoned it. It was time. I was ready to trust how I felt – and ready to trust that our friendship would survive even if she rejected me.

All too soon, I was standing outside of her apartment door, trying to work up the courage to knock. What was I going to say when she opened the door?

Finally, I took a deep breath. It was either knock now or hate myself for being a coward forever.

I knocked.

* * *

I stared at the computer. I had intended to work on my next novel tonight, but between meeting my father's girlfriend last night and finding out that Booth had a date tonight, I was too emotionally charged to concentrate on anything.

Was I the _only one_ who wasn't dating?

It had been a long time since I'd had a date. Months ago I had noticed that every time I was with a man, I was mentally comparing him to Booth. Invariably, the man I was with suffered from the comparison. I didn't believe that there was someone for everyone – but I believed in Booth. I stopped dating and trusted what he seemed to be telling me – that _he_ was the someone for me.

Finding out that he had a date felt like a betrayal, even though we'd never made those promises to each other.

It was quiet in my apartment and I was so lost in thought that I jumped at the knock on the door.

* * *

When she opened the door, I felt my heart leap in my chest. I still hadn't figure out what I was going to say, and I was kind of surprised when she asked, "What are you doing here, Booth?"

I glanced past her at her quiet apartment and asked, "Can I come in?"

For a second, I thought she'd say no. I was almost surprised when she stepped back and nodded.

I walked past her and took a seat on the edge of the couch. She hesitated before sitting down at the other end of the couch, angling her body towards me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I thought you were on a date."

For a second, her words hung in the air.

Finally, I spoke. "I was."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I need to be here."

"That doesn't make any sense, Booth."

Somehow, my mouth started acting on its own and I blurted out "I'm in love with you."

I don't know how I expected her to react. Would she kick me out? Would she run? Would she tell me she wasn't interested in a voice filled with pity?

She didn't react in any of those ways. Instead, her arms fell to her sides and her face lit up with a beautiful smile as she said, "I'm in love with you too, Booth."

My heart filled with joy. _She loved me back?_ I grinned at her like a fool as I leapt to my feet, reaching down to pull her up so that I could look her in the eyes. "_Really?_"

She laughed that throaty chuckle that I loved. "_Really_."

"So … would you go out with me sometime?"

Her eyes danced. "I understand that's how it usually works. Yes, Booth, I will go out with you sometime." I could hear the repressed laughter in her voice.

* * *

Normally, when there's a knock on my door late at night, it's him. I didn't expect him tonight, though – I couldn't imagine that he'd bring his date by to meet me.

When I opened the door, though, there he was.

As miserable and full of self-pity as I was, I didn't want to invite him in, but when he asked, I couldn't say no. He walked over and made himself at home on my couch. I briefly considered taking the chair but I was afraid he'd read too much into that choice, so I sat down beside him.

My mind was churning with questions, but my strong sense of self-preservation had kicked in, making me fear that asking them would reveal too much.

The silence that stretched between us wasn't our usual comfortable silence or even the frequent exasperated silence that fills the room when we disagree. Instead, it was a tense, uncomfortable silence that both of us were afraid to break.

Finally, I could take it no longer. "I thought you were on a date."

The words filled the room before he answered, "I was."

I didn't understand. Did the date go badly? Did he expect me to _comfort_ him, to tell him that there would be other women for him? "Then why are you here?"

"Because I need to be here."

What was he saying? If we had a case, he'd just say so. Why would he _need _to be here?

"That doesn't make any sense, Booth."

"I'm in love with you."

_What? _In one way it was a complete shock – I mean, if he was in love with me, what was he doing on a date with someone else? In another way, it was the culmination of years of bickering and coffee and comfort and grudging respect and lunch and admiration and friendship and caring. It was just _right_.

All of a sudden, the puzzle pieces fell into place – the way he had become the one I turned to, Angela's insinuations, the lump in my stomach when I realized he had a date, the way that his bad day becomes my bad day and my bad day gets better when I see him – and it all became clear. "I'm in love with you too, Booth."

I've been in relationships before, but I've never felt that combination of nervousness, excitement, and joy before. Based on the look on his face, he was filled with the same mix of emotions.

He asked if I'd go out with him. I said yes, of course. In other circumstances, I might have suggested that we skip the date and just have sex, but love was a new experience for me – and I knew the ritual is important to him.

* * *

Usually, a first date is a way of getting to know someone. It's a balance between appearing interested and interesting and appearing too desperate. It's knowing that there is the possibility of forever with this person – and yet knowing that all you might have with them is one date.

In some ways, this was different. She already knew me better than anyone else. We'd already said "I love you".

In other ways, it was just like any other first date – the nervousness, the concern about what to wear, the realization that this could be a life-changing experience.

I was picking her up at 7 for dinner. I'd considered our usual spots and rejected them all – I wanted this to be special. Finally, I chose a casual vegetarian place downtown. Afterwards, I planned to take her to play laser tag. It's not a _real _gun, but I think she'll enjoy the competitiveness of it.

I was freshly shaved and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt as I glanced at my watch. Ten minutes to go before the start of my last first date.

* * *

The day of our first date, I was on edge all day.

Angela had noticed how jumpy I was, of course. I told her I hadn't slept well.

I know I should have told her the truth, but I want to keep this change in my relationship with Booth to myself for now.

I regretted not telling her when I stood in front of my closet with no clue what to wear. Finally, I chose my favorite black pants and a dressier shirt before slipping some casual flats onto my feet.

I knew I was being silly, but I didn't want to embarrass him. I wanted him to be proud to be with me.

All of my worries faded away when I opened the door to see him standing there, a nervous smile on his face.

By the time we were seated in the car, we had fallen into our usual comfortable conversation. Before we reached the restaurant, I had told him about my conflicting feelings about my father's girlfriend. Somehow, just talking to him about it helped me sort through my feelings.

I was surprised at his choice – I know he's not a fan of vegetarian food. I was flattered that he chose a restaurant he wouldn't normally go to because he knew it would make me happy.

The food was amazing and we both ended up pleased with our meals. When we finished, we didn't linger at our table. Booth asked for the bill immediately. I offered to pay – after all, I make more money than he does – but he insisted. As soon as he had paid the bill, he grinned at me. "So, Bones, how do you feel about laser tag?"

"Tag? You mean the kids game?" I could feel my forehead wrinkling as I tried to figure out what he was talking about.

Instead of explaining, he wrapped his arm around me and led me out the door.

* * *

As we drove to the laser tag place, she pestered me with questions. I shouldn't have been surprised that she'd never heard of it, but I was. After all, a game where you get to shoot at people in an effort to win is right up her alley.

By the time we got out of the car, I had explained the basic premise. Her eyes were dancing with excitement. We got our vests and listened to the rules of the game before we finally got to enter the game area. We split up immediately, both of us looking for the best vantage point.

When the game started, I started methodically searching the passageways for her. I took the time to shoot anyone who crossed my path, but she was my real target.

She found me first. Before I knew she was there, she shot me, laughing as she rushed away. I followed, drawn to her like I always am. Finally, I caught up with her. As she lifted her weapon again, I grabbed her arm, holding it so that she couldn't take me out yet again.

Her face was flushed with the exertion and excitement of the game and I couldn't resist wrapping my free arm around her. My lips met hers, our tongues dancing as the buzzer signaled the end of the game. Finally, I broke the kiss and we walked out the exit to turn in our vests.

By the time we made our way back to the lobby, the results for our game were on display. I had come in third and Bones was second.

I slung my arm around her waist. "Not bad for your first game, Bones."

She looked up at me. "If you hadn't insisted on kissing me, I could have been first."

I looked over at her and she giggled at the expression on my face before pressing a quick kiss on my lips. "I guess it was worth it."


End file.
